Like Clockwork
by Rulin
Summary: Done for the PW kink meme prompt “Someone not Kristoph plz rapes and murders Apollo and forces Klavier watch the whole thing ;-;”. Not very well written, and done in like 15 min . .


he didn't remember when it started. this overwhelming feeling of cold. the whiteness. Everything here is white. the walls and the floor and the curtains and the sheets. the sheets. they were still white.  
he asks Do you want to talk to me today  
i look around. this room is white too.  
he says I understand you didn't like the clock I gave you  
i didn't like that clock i say  
he says Why  
i don't say anything  
--

_He remembers when it started. The vague recollections of a fight. Some unimportant scuffle in an alley way. Later he reminded himself that it was naive of him to think of it as nothing more than a couple of local hoods looking to make a quick buck. He remembers Justice there. And his sister, the one who he can't remember the name of.  
He remembers the sudden drop in temperature. He remembers the way the little girl fled, leaving behind the one she swore to love forever. He remembers the dull thud of metal hitting flesh. He remembers hearing the faraway sound of a clock striking four.  
He remembers..._

_--  
_

the man sighs and says That's all for today  
the people in white make him stand up and walk him away  
he's outside, and the sun hurts his eyes  
the grass is green  
the clock strikes two  
he tries to remember

_--  
He remembers waking up somewhere cold. Very cold. Upon closer inspection, he could make it out to be a cave of sorts. His breath comes out in white clouds, Goosebumps rising on his skin. He sees a grate ahead of him, cutting him off from the rest of the room and...  
Justice lying on the floor just beyond it. He tries to call out, only to realise he's been gagged. No matter how hard he tries, nothing he does attracts the attention of the prone body on the floor. That face stares unblinkingly upwards. A sound makes the boy jump, startled. A figure approaches from the blackness. It __smiles_.  
A clock chimes gently.  
And he remembers  
--

sometimes that other person visits  
sometimes he brings the girl with him. he doesn't like her. she says Sorry and starts to cry. he asks why is she crying. the man looks sad.  
why are they sad? he asks. the man says sorry and goes away.  
if only you could remember.  
--

_Two hours. The clock chimes.  
He hears the screams. It's hard not to mistake that for anything other than Justice. He closes his eyes for fear of what he might see, for what the _knows_ he will see. Bile rises like a heated snake threatening to tear open his stomach. He can't stand it. He can't stand sitting there unable to do anything. He tries at first. Twisting against the rope that binds him to something that resembles an alter. Trying to get rid of the gag, trying to shout out, trying to do _something_ to make it all stop.  
The sound of _his_ voice bounces off the unforgivingly cold walls. He tries to shut it out.  
It turns to him, lifting it's body off the sobbing _thing_ Justice has been reduced to. Seven bladed sword stained crimson with blood once again.  
He doesn't want to remember.  
The clock chimes_

he doesn't like it when they bring him outside. he doesn't like the sundial. it makes no noise. he can't remember.  
--

_It laughes. And laughes. Insane echoes of _utter bliss_ echoes through the cavern. It looks up, and stares directly at him.  
For a moment, his heart stops. It's like looking into the eyes of hell itself.  
It turns, and brings the sword down.  
And he watches.  
And he remembers._

_--  
_

he looks up at the sun. it's warm and bright. he misses the sky. he can't remember what colour it is. he thinks its red. they say No. It's blue. but he remembers red...  
he...

_--  
The clock chimes.  
The thing left a long time ago. It's parting words ringing painfully in his ears. The clock chimes. Red stains the floor. The clock chimes. Justice can't see anymore. The clock chimes. He's so close he can touch him. The clock chimes.  
He can't remember._

_--  
_

_"...weeks of searching. The body of rookie defense attorney Apollo Justice was retrieved, along with renowned prosecutor Klavier Gavin. 'It is unclear how long both Mr. Gavin and Mr. Justice had spent in captivity,' reports Detective Ema Skye. 'Time of death had been approximated to four o'clock sometime last week.' Ms. Skye added. Mr. Gavin was immediately transported to the state hospital to be treated for severe undernourishment and frostbite. The investigation is pending..."_

--

The clock rings. His eyes snap open. People are shouting.  
He remembers

--

_She giggled. Standing over the body, she brought the sword down. There was a strange choking noise. She spoke, but not to him. Not to him_._  
"Oh Feenie... don't you know?" She cooed fondly, kneeling down and petting the quickly cooling body. " I'll never go away. I'll take away your everything. Even if it means taking down the innocent along the way"  
She turned and stared at him. She smirked.  
"It's all like clockwork."_


End file.
